


Волки и вороны

by azzy_aka_papademon



Category: Call of Duty (Video Games)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Historical, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, Drama, Gen, Minor Character Death, RedArmy!AU
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-27 02:46:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13871448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azzy_aka_papademon/pseuds/azzy_aka_papademon
Summary: Гражданская война, командир красного партизанского отряда Владимир Макаров пытается остановить наступление белых.Cтилизация под повесть А. Фадеева «Разгром».Треки: Юрий - БГ "Волки и вороны"; Владимир Макаров - БГ "Кони беспредела"





	Волки и вороны

Пленный был высоким. Даже стоя на коленях и со связанными руками за спиной, он выглядел здоровенным. Как жеребец, которого стреножили хитростью, он прятал взгляд исподлобья, настороженный и отчужденный.

— Вот, — дневальный Кирюха Остапов для острастки поддал стоящему на коленях человеку прикладом винтовки промеж лопаток; пленный дернулся от удара, но тут же снова замер и с вызовом вскинул голову, — привели курву. Шел от волжского берега по опушке, до Лыковки чутка не дошел. Говорит, из самого города от товарища Старецкого до товарища Макарова.

Ординарец Юрка стоял на крепком крыльце бревенчатой избы, служившей командиру партизанского отряда Владимиру Макарову и домом, и штабом. Рассматривая в упор незнакомца, которого только что привели и швырнули ему под ноги, Юрка видел, что нет в том ни спокойной крестьянской покорности жизни, ни лихой ремесленничьей удали.  
Пленный был крепко сбит, городской пиджак как будто слегка расходился на широких плечах. Если не врал, то за два дня, пока добирался от города, щетиной как раз и оброс — светлой, в пепел, под стать взъерошенным волосам.

— Документы при себе имеются? — спросил ординарец. Пленный открыл рот, но, видимо, сообразил, что обращаются не к нему. Дневальный снял правый сапог и, прыгая на одной ноге, потряс им. На притоптанную траву упал сложенный бумажный треугольник, потертый и загрязнившийся.  
Юрка недовольно покачал головой, но бумагу все-таки взял. Аккуратный почерк гласил, что «...товарищ Алексей Бородин, специалист особой ценности и важности - prmgn ntrst! - направляется на вспоможение...». Даже если бы Юрка руки товарища Старецкого не узнал, то все равно понял бы, от кого столь витиеватое послание. Бывший акушер, ныне справляющий мучительные роды красной пролетарской революции, любил щегольнуть фразами, от которого у всякого другого человека ломило бы зубы.  
«Латынь, — посмеивался в такие минуты Макаров, — матерь ученых премудростей, ворон ты мой чернокрылый, оруженосец Юрий».  
Юрка только привычно кривился. Подначки от Макарова слушать было необидно — не потому что тот был командир, а потому что он ко всем относился ровно, чуть насмешливо, но с любовной внимательностью. Отряд Макарова был не самым большим из тех, кто засел в светлых сосновых лесах по левому волжскому берегу, но — без лишней похвальбы — самый лихой и удачливый.

Переведя взгляд с бледно-лиловых чернил на лицо пленного, Юрка заметил, что у того под левым глазом расцветает такой же бледно-лиловый синяк. Дозорные, видать, постарались.

— Обождите, — буркнул ординарец и нырнул в прохладный сумрак командирской избы.

Владимир Макаров навис над столом, над широко расстеленной картой. Она была еще старых времен, с двуглавым орлом в верхнем правом углу, разлапистым шрифтом и витиеватыми надписями. Казанской губернии, похожей на разъевшегося василиска с ее собственного герба, больше не существовало. Острыми резкими буквами поверх печатных Макаров писал суваров, черемисов, татар - народы, не говорившие и не одевавшиеся по-русски, но готовые принять вооруженных винтовками и саблями людей в своих затерянных в лесах деревушках. С весны отряд Макарова засел у черемисов — у тех даже икон православных не было, молиться они уходили в лес, к своим деревянным истуканам.  
Впрочем, об этом Макаров печалился меньше всего. Другой головной боли хватало.

Плохие вести ходили от Казани до Чебоксар и дальше к Алатырю и Симбирску. Войска Антанты заняли Нижний Новгород, и отряды все прибывали и прибывали по железной дороге. Слухи говорили не только об англичанах и французах, которые пока не слишком-то рвались в бой, но и об особом десанте американцев — голодных до чужой крови.  
К американцам у Макарова были свои счеты, свести которые он рассчитывал в срок. Но пока требовалось решить, оставаться ли зимовать у черемисов или отступить дальше.  
Вестовые с пакетами разъезжались с рассветом — командиры отрядов, квартировавшихся в Лаковке, Устуни, Больших Котяках и еще четырех дальних лесных поселениях, каждый по своему чуял надвигающуюся беду, и никто не был к ней готов.  
Никто, Макаров готов был честно это признать.  
В лихие мгновения сомнений Макаров почти скучал по дымным вшивым окопам германской войны, когда его дело было выжить в одиночку, по-волчьи. Но теперь так было нельзя, теперь за его спиной звенела еще сотня сабель и шашек, готовые убивать и умирать — лишь бы за дело.  
«И еще одна сотня в Лаковке, и семь десятков в Устуни, и полторы сотни душ в Котяках...» — Макаров зло пересчитывал про себя партизанские силы, слишком разрозненные, чтобы противостоять обученным головорезам, привыкшим воевать на чужой земле. 

— Ворваться в Лаковку и пристрелить Абрамова к собачьей бабушке, — мечтательно произнес вслух Макаров. — А потом в Устунь и придавить Завадского...  
— Мечтать изволишь, товарищ командир, — окликнул его вошедший Юрка. Услышанное не удивило ординарца. Пусть Макаров и не делился своими думами, Юрка понимал без лишних слов: связывало руки и душило его командира вязкое бездействие остальных.  
Макаров поднял голову. Юрка будничным взглядом отметил и нетронутые остывшие щи в глиняной миске, и недымящийся кипяток в трофейной кружке.  
— Дозорные привели чужака из города, документ подписан вроде как самим Старецким, — ординарец докладывал не по уставу, просто рассказывал. Он протянул командиру бумагу и пожал плечами: — Какая-то важная птица, на рожу натурально убивец.  
Макаров отошел к окну, чтобы разобрать написанное, и через несколько мгновений повернулся к Юрке заметно повеселевшим.  
— Мрачный и недоверчивый ты тип, оруженосец Юрий. Ну, если этот убивец хотя бы вполовину так хорош, как говорит Старецкий, то американцы еще утрутся своим звездно-полосатым.  
В его светлых глазах — один голубой, другой зеленый — плясали чертята.

***

 

Алексей Бородин, важная птица, оказался связистом. Как показалось Юрке, Макарову он сразу понравился — за военную выправку и общую толковость. Прихватив передатчик, Бородин ночью на лодке переправился через Волгу из Чебоксар на левый берег, схоронил свой тяжеленный аппарат в сосняке и пешком направился на поиски отряда, рассчитывая нарваться на дозорных. Так и случилось, только дозорные малость перестарались, приняв городского пижона за лазутчика.  
Оставив происшествие без претензий, Бородин сразу же попросил помочь доставить ценный груз в деревню. Он бы и в одиночку донес свою дуру, как бы извиняясь, сказал связист, но попади он в передрягу — отстреливаться и бежать с эдаким гробом за плечами не очень-то сподручно. А не дай боже, повредят передатчик, тогда и самому головы не сносить.

— На кой ляд нам этот ящик? — даже не понижая голос до шепота, выразил свое недоумение Юрка. — Будь такой же говорильник в Лаковке или Котяках, было бы дело. А теперь для кого вещать? Для американов?  
Бородин добродушно рассмеялся, чуть морщась из-за заплывшего глаза. Он сидел за столом. Карты, карандаши, письма и револьвер Макарова были отодвинуты в сторону. Дура, как называл ее связист, возвышалась, словно патефон на мелкобуржуазных танцах, только трубы не хватало. Бородин ловко вертел ручки, двигал колесики и стрелки. Дура в ответ ворчала и огрызалась неясным тревожным шумом и свистом. 

Улыбнувшись, Макаров положил тяжелую ладонь на потный юркин загривок. Юрка невольно склонил голову, щурясь от ласки, подчиняясь ей, такой родной и знакомой.  
— А ведь ты почти угадал, — Макаров, не скрываясь, любовался тем, как его ординарец млеет, будто котяра на соломенной крыше, пригретый июльским солнцем. — Аппарат-то американский. Просвети моего оруженосца, батюшка свет Лексей.  
Он убрал ладонь, и Юрка сразу опомнился. Недовольно тряхнул головой, прогоняя морок.  
— Перед тобой, товарищ Юрий, — Бородин легко подхватил тон, предложенный Макаровым, — американский искровой передатчик, можно сказать, еще тепленький, только что из заокеанской мастерской. Простой пролетарий, как ты и я, товарищ Юрий, мастерил его в нечеловеческих условиях на потребу мировому империализму. Однако, благодаря отваге наших боевых товарищей аппарат был отбит из обоза и попал в руки более достойные, чем у проклятых интервентов. И теперь моя дура будет служить делу мировой революции.  
Бородин любовно погладил радиопередатчик по отшлифованному деревянному боку.  
— А именно заниматься перехватом радиоэфира противника. Дальнейшей информацией товарищ командир Макаров будет распоряжаться по своему усмотрению.  
— Только поганые буквы отковыряй, — хмыкнул Юрка, кивком головы показывая на блестящую табличку спереди. «Signal corps. U.S. Army», — прочитал бы Юрка, если бы умел. Но он не умел, поэтому вышел из избы и, присев на крыльцо, принялся неторопливо раскатывать самокрутку.

Смутно было на душе. Макаров, Юрка знал, давно искал возможность заполучить радиосвязь, какая была когда-то на германском фронте.  
«Конные вестовые — позапрошлый век, екатерининские забавы, чернокрылый мой ворон Юрка, — еще день назад говорил Макаров, мечтательно глядя на огонь в печи. — Наше будущее несется вперед на невидимых радиоволнах, а может, и иных других».  
И Макаров тряс и теребил Юрку, пока тому не становилось смешно и жарко.  
Нынче же, раз командир обрел вожделенную игрушку, ординарец чувствовал себя ненужным. Этим вечером Макаров беседовал только с Бородиным, внимательно склонялся к нему, напряженно следя за каждым движением своими светлыми, чуть прищуренными глазами.  
«Как же они будут разговоры американцев слушать, это ж надо уметь по-ихнему шпрехать, — подумал вдруг Юрка, глядя на небо. В ночи темное небо вспарывал молодой острый месяц. — Ну, должно быть, Бородин шпрехает, как же иначе».

И снова стало тревожно. А может, дыхание перехватило от прохладного вечернего воздуха и горького табачного дыма.

 

***

 

Дни выдались беспокойные. Макаров словно невзначай вызвал начхоза — приземистого бородатого Палыча, хитрющего, как старый цыган. Каждый раз, когда нужно было выпросить у него да хоть лишнюю мерку овса для коня, начхоз прикидывался глуховатым. О чем говорили командир и начхоз, Юрка не знал, но после той беседы Палыч вышел из избы хмурной и совсем уж оглохший.  
Что-то надвигалось. Связист дневал и чуть ли не ночевал в штабе. Дура его хрипела на все лады, а Бородин с остекленевшим взглядом вслушивался в треск.

«Эка невидаль, — ожесточенно думал во дворе Юрка, сшивая липкой от жира нитью лопнувший седельный ремень, — фря ученая… Может, он и в гимназиях обучался, но разве он понимает?»

Что именно должен был понимать связист Бородин, Юрка бы и сам рассказать не сумел. Но он вдруг вспомнил, как в промозглом фронтовом окопе унтер-офицер Макаров выпорол его, необстрелянного рекрута, ножнами по седалищу за пустяковую провинность. Через толстую серую шинель едва ли особо чувствительно, но весьма поучительно.  
А в первом же бою Юрка, ошалевший от выстрелов, дуром выскочил из окопа, чудом не попав под пулеметную очередь лающего германского бергманна. Макаров втащил его обратно, сбросил на замерзшее, хрустящее от инея окопное дно и надавал оплеух. Таких, что Юрка потом только шлепал губами, как издыхающая рыба. Но, похоже, именно в ту самую минуту он понял, что готов хоть в огонь, хоть в воду за этим шальным и злым человеком.  
Потом вспомнилось еще. Больной сырой Питер, в котором и осень — не осень, и зима — не зима. Заплесневевшая краюшка хлеба, затертая горстью патронов в кармане провонявшей потом солдатской шинели — вот какова была на вкус его революция. Но ни о чем не жалелось. Пахнущий солью и гарью питерский ветер Юрка жадно втягивал в себя, как обжигающий горло самогон, и пьянел от него не хуже.  
Макарова Юрка нашел в одном из гнилых питерских притонов. Бесстыдный визг, обвисшие женские груди, похожие на перезрелые груши, дрянная сладкая муть, вязнущая на языке. Словно выплывая из белого марева, хмельной Макаров поднялся ему навстречу с продавленного широкого дивана. Порванная сатиновая рубаха с пятнами не то вина, не то крови; волосы встопорщились от липкого жаркого пота.  
Пробормотав грязное отвратительное ругательство, Макаров нежно обхватил Юрку своей широкой ладонью за загривок и впился в губы крепким мужским поцелуем. Так издавна на Руси целуют братьев — дыхание в дыхание, душа в душу.  
Юрка уже знал, что никогда не покинет Макарова, и Макаров тоже это знал. 

Только начался август, как зарядили дожди, резкие и холодные, били плетью по спине, напоминая, что осень не простит — не пожалеет. Макаров последние две недели только и делал, что выводил своих людей в лес и заставлял то на брюхе ползать, то бежать в полном снаряжении, то взбираться на шершавые осыпающиеся сосны, а то и сигать с песчаного обрыва вниз — немного удовольствия, если так подумать.  
— Разжирели, как саратовские купчихи, разнюнились, как московские барышни, — ворчал он пуще для острастки. И хотя тон его был незлой, но мрачная складка меж бровей заставляла всех шевелиться, работать старательнее, слаженнее. Все понимали: затянувшееся затишье скоро обернется не то что холодным ливнем — бурей, да такой — от налетевшего ветра и косточек не соберешь.

И вот случилось. Ясноглазый связист Бородин все-таки не зря качал свою дуру по широкой ленивой волжской волне на лодочке, а потом волок через песок и ржавеющую хвою в притаившийся партизанский отряд Владимира Макарова. Важные слова удалось расслышать ему в один из рассветов, когда утренняя дрема накрывает с головой. Алексей очнулся — словно от ушата холодной воды, оглянулся на зевающего Макарова, который хмуро рассматривал подошву сапога — скоро ли развалится. Чужая речь дробно билась через динамик. Алексей сглотнул, сделал неопределенный жест рукой, но Макаров уже и так понял, замер, тоже напряженно вслушиваясь.  
Потом они еще сидели неподвижно, но самое значительное уже было произнесено. Когда Бородин, как сумел, полнее и подробнее рассказал, что услышал, Макаров спокойно, без спешки, поставил сапог на некрашеный деревянный пол и выругался — так же неторопливо, с чувством.  
Босой, неумытый, Макаров уперся руками в стол. Он ждал беды, она подбиралась, ухмыляясь зубасто и хищно. Боялся ли командир красного партизанского отряда? Уж скорее обозлился. В этом была его дурная натура, и Макаров знал за собой: опасность делала его шальным, упрямым.  
Потом он, все еще босой, вышел во двор, набрал воды из колодца, привычно слушая, как скрипит потрескавшийся журавль. Ледяная вода не остудила его бешенства, сделала лишь острее и жестче. 

Прежде чем сесть за письма, Макаров аккуратно выбрился, надел чистое.  
«Словно на похороны», — мелькнуло вдруг в голове. Не его это будут похороны, он раздвинул губы в волчьей усмешке, не его.

 

***

 

Прежде чем взобраться на коня, Юрка похлопал его по вороному крупу. Яшбаш, монгол-полукровка, приземистый и крепкий, тряхнул подстриженной гривой.  
— Разгуляемся, Яшка, не балуй пока, — Юрка оперся на луку седла и оглянулся. Макаров, стоявший рядом, подсобил сесть на жеребца, хотя строго говоря, никакой нужды в этом не было.  
— Лети вороном, оруженосец, — теперь Макаров смотрел снизу вверх, все с той же привычной мягкой усмешкой, но Юрка видел, какими жесткими были морщинках у глаз. — Убьют коня — беги. Перебьют ноги — ползи. Доставь вести живым или мертвым.  
— А то ты меня не знаешь, товарищ командир, — ответил Юрка. Все самое главное они сказали друг другу в прохладном полумраке бревенчатой избы, теперь надо было делать дело — без долгих разговоров на прощанье. Коротко свистнув, он тронул коня, и Яшка затрусил к воротам, постепенно переходя в галоп.

Дожди прошли. Прибитая к земле трава вновь оживала, раскачиваясь, тянулась к солнцу. Яшка, вытянув шею струной, чуть ли не стелился в полете, как ястреб над голубем. Короткая грива задевала прильнувшего к коню ординарца.  
Юрка думал о том, что рассказал Макаров.  
Тот был немногословен. На случай, если пакет будет утерян, следовало передать на словах самое важное: белые переходят в наступление, первым по Волге отправится американский десант на самоходной барже. Макаров, давая поручение, говорил спокойно, деловито, но Юрка уже знал, что раненых, несмотря на понятный риск, из лесного госпиталя переправляют в город, подрывники спешно собирают мины, а в Лаковку и Большие Котяки гонцы уже отправлены. От Юрки требовалось добраться ниже по волжскому течению до Старой Будайки, к отряду Димитрова. Самый отдаленный от черемисских лесов, он попадал под удар раньше других.  
Не в его, юркиных, это было обязанностях задумываться, почему американский десант вместо того, чтобы сразу ударить по красным Чебоксарам, собирался играть в казаки-разбойники с партизанским кустом на левом берегу. До белого Царево-Кокшайска, который смог бы подсобить тем, было далековато. Красные отряды держали левый берег как подступ к Чебоксарам... 

Ветка едва не хлестнула по лицу и, увернувшись, Юрка чуть не выронил поводья, когда понял. Американцы не собирались зазря растрачивать себя между Чебоксарами и партизанщиной, готовой ударить в спину. Они собирались оттеснить красные отряды от Волги и гнать к Царево-Кокшайску, чтобы добить. А уж потом и дорога на Чебоксары была бы расчищена. Юрка пришпорил коня, как будто, высудив лишние полчаса, мог кого-то спасти.

Место было плохое — равнина и овраги, да деваться было некуда. В поле ветер гнал ковыль, до Старой Будайки было еще километров двадцать; и Юрка смотрел на горизонт, не отрываясь. Домишек еще не видать, но у горизонта валил черный дым, который ветер трепал так же, как ковыль, и превращал в серую марлевую вуаль, тающую на глазах. Юрке казалось, что он чует запах гари, но это было лишь предчувствие беды.  
Яшбаш нетерпеливо пританцовывал на месте. Он рвался вперед, дальше из перелеска, однако хозяин держал его под уздцы твердой рукой. Верхом меньше чем за час Юрка мог бы быть на месте и тогда уж точно знал бы: нечаянный пожар пожрал ли убежище Димитрова, а может, предупреждение Макарова запоздало. Самое разумное, Юрка понимал про себя, повернуть сейчас же назад, в темные черемисские леса, доложить, что доставить пакет не было никакой возможности. Но сам уже знал, что не тронется в обратный путь, пока не поймет, погиб димитровский отряд или нет.

Рассудив, что нет смысла подставлять монгольчика своего под пули, если доведется пересечься с вражеским дозором, ординарец привязал коня к березе. Он рассчитывал, что доберется до Старой Будайки раньше, чем свечереет, а если повезет, то встретит по пути кого-то из деревенских. Он шел по хорошо вытоптанной тропинке через поле, где дозревал овес, в своей драной, грубо зашитой куртке и фуражке набекрень, похожий на мастерового человека. Под курткой топорщился маузер. Юрка прислушивался, но не было слышно ни выстрелов, ни криков. Спокойная мертвая тишина стояла над полем, и только запах гари становился сильнее.

И вдруг Юрка остановился как вкопанный. Впереди на тропинке лежала баба в цветастой юбке лицом вниз. Пригнувшись, он подбежал ближе. Расплетенная коса женщины была засыпана пылью, над окровавленным затылком жужжали мухи. Юрка, не задумываясь одернул задранный подол, прикрыл грязные босые ноги. Казалось бы, все уже яснее некуда, можно поворачивать, но гнетущая тишина над мертвой деревней манила к себе, как костлявая старуха пальцем.  
Юрка шел дальше, тропинка вдруг запетляла, и за каждым поворотом он находил новых и новых мертвецов — мужиков среди них было мало, в основном бабы и ребятишки, кое-кто с тюками, ныне распотрошенными, а кое-кто едва одетый. Теперь Юрка шел вперед уже с мучительной обреченностью, словно на казнь. Немало он повидал за свою военную жизнь, длящуюся не первый год, сам убивал без счета, но одно дело — палить в того, кто тебя хочет убить, а другое — стрелять в спину деревенской бабе, за которой едва поспевает мал мала меньше.

Обглоданный огнем остов деревни возник внезапно. Теперь уже было очевидно, что никакой Старой Будайки больше не было, только дым и зола. Юрка, уже больше не таясь, шел мимо дымящихся домов, пакет за пазухой колол через рубаху.  
Как будто в насмешку, остались целы ворота перед штабом Димитрова, на них тяжело висели тела. Пятеро повешенных, среди них Юрка, вглядываясь, признал только одного — Антоху, такого же брата-ординарца. Был он веселым говорливым парнем, и Юрка, сняв фуражку, постоял с полминуты, а потом бегом бросился прочь.

Ночью, когда Яшбаш уверенной рысью гнал домой, Юрка почувствовал, как измотал его этот дневной переход до Старой Будайки и обратно. Хуже всего, что было непонятно, кто же так лютовал — казаки или молодчики из Антанты. Редко, когда и те, и другие выжигали и убивали под чистую, обычно под расправу попадали несколько домов, чисто для острастки. И куда они ушли? Дальше, вверх по течению? Как Юрка мог пропустить их, почему не наткнулся на дозорных среди бела дня? Мысли от усталости и голода путались, но Юрка не решался остановиться и сделать привал, даже чтобы глотнуть воды из фляжки. Ему казалось, что, вернувшись, он увидит то же — сожженные дотла избы и оскаленное лицо мертвого Макарова в петле на воротах.  
— Сто-о-о-ой! Куда, молодчик! — раздался оклик от темных деревьев откуда-то слева. Юрка, даже не задумываясь, хлестнул коня по крупу. Яшка вскинул голову. Где-то за спиной грянул выстрел. Юрка хлестнул еще раз.  
— Пошел, братишка, пошел! — процедил он сквозь зубы. Лес вдруг заполнился шумом, выкриками. Кто-то отдавал громкие приказы не по-русски, чужие слова, как пули, летели в спину.  
«Ну, подождите, сволочи», — ясно и холодно думал Юрка, пригнувшись к гриве. Обезумевшие звезды плясали над головой.

 

***

 

В избе было дымно и душно. Завадский курил цигарку за цигаркой, Абрамов расстегнул рубаху, и лишь Петрич, поляк по происхождению, сидел ровно и прямо. Из шестерых, к кому посылал Макаров своих гонцов, прибыли только трое. Остальные просили передать что весьма, де, благодарны за беспокойство, но в сей момент каждый сам за себя, товарищ Макаров.  
Юрка сидел здесь же, на табурете возле двери, готовый в любую минуту сорваться по поручению. Связист Бородин приглушил свою дуру и, похоже, чувствовал себя не очень ловко, сутулился, кусал губы, будто виноватый. Такие же больные собачьи глаза были у него, когда Юрка при всех рассказывал об увиденном в Старой Будайке. Макаров, словно не веря, что ординарцу удалось выбраться живым после того, как его полночи загоняли, словно дикого зверя, никого не стесняясь, ощупал его с головы до ног. Потом крепко обнял, а на ухо фыркнул:  
— Самогона не дам, ты мне нужен трезвый.  
— Не очень-то и нужно, — почти обиделся все еще взбудораженный Юрка, но тут же притих в крепких спокойных объятиях.  
Весть о гибели Димитрова командиры приняли сдержанно, за каждого из них награда уже была назначена, каждый знал: судьба его будет не лучше.  
— Отступаем? — напрямик предложил Абрамов. Его седые усы обвисли, глаза казались потухшими. Завадский раздавил окурок каблуком:  
— Согласен. Пока еще можем успеть. Дойти бы до Симбирска.  
— А почему, — с ударением на первый слог насмешливо и четко произнес поляк Петрич, — почему не до Урала? Расчищаем белой гвардии дорогу до центра, панове товарищи. Уходим без боя...  
Он хотел добавить что-то еще, но Макаров поднялся на ноги, заложил руки за спину и обвел взглядом остальных:  
— Мы остаемся. Этот десант не единственный, но мы собираемся погасить первую волну. У нас преимущество — крутой волжский берег, вязкий песок. Высадиться они планируют у Сосновки, заминируем подходы... — Макаров осекся. По его цепкому взгляду Юрий знал, что тот сказал не все. Не всю правду, не весь свой план.  
— Если вы со мной, мы уничтожим их всех до единого.  
Завадский крякнул и почесал затылок.  
— Понимаю тебя, Макаров, ты первый, кто пострадает, ежели американцы высадятся на левобережье. Но и ты пойми, вас сотня, а придет по ваши души сколько? Твой же связист говорит, что раза в два больше. Со связью, с хорошим огнестрельным оружием, с патронами — уж, небось, не шашками наголо американцы будут махать. Сколько вы продержитесь? Сколько своих положите? И ради чего? Берег не удержать... Черемисам тоже скажем, чтобы уходили, ничего не поделаешь. Авось, не пожгут их...  
Абрамов кивнул и поднял руку как для голосования:  
— Поддерживаю. И не дури, Макаров, чай не маленький, понимаешь, что к чему.  
Говорили еще долго. Юрка слушал-слушал, а потом понял, что усталость таки взяла свое, привалился к стене и прикрыл веки. 

 

***

 

Они притаились на островке — весной его затапливало, так что только маковки деревьев тянули ветви из-под воды, похожие на тонкие детские ручонки, летом же он густо зеленел и через переплетенные ветви ив не разглядеть, что таится на берегу.  
Многотонная баржа шла по реке медленно и плавно. Юрка жалел, что у него нет бинокля — подсмотреть, что творится на открытой широкой палубе. Впрочем, если бы он мог увидеть, то наверняка особой радости ему это не прибавило. Рядом распластались на земле еще два десятка человек, бывшие моряки-волгари и бывалые рыбаки, умеющие управляться и с веслами, и с гарпунами.  
Абрамов и Завадский все-таки ушли, их отряды спешно собирались и покидали свои пристанища. Петрич остался. Выставив Бородина вон, Макаров совещался с поляком чуть ли не до первых петухов, а потом вызвал сонного Юрку, который дремал в сенях у порога, завернувшись в старый бушлат, и — началось.

Поручение, которое Макаров дал Юрию, было предельно ясным: захватить вместе с волгарями баржу.  
«Припасы, патроны, оружие, — втолковывал Макаров, пока пытающийся не зевать ординарец тер рукавом глаза, — может, даже пулеметы».  
Юрка кивал, не понимая, сон это или явь, и тогда Макаров со всего размаха врезал ему по морде. Юрка опрокинулся на пол и только тогда проснулся. 

Челюсть побаливала до сих пор, но ординарец упрямо жевал травинку, наблюдая, как баржа все ближе и ближе движется к Сосновке. Эта боль, как укол булавки, помогала сохранить ясную сосредоточенную мысль.  
Чтобы пристать у Сосновки, барже придется бросить якорь неподалеку от острова, на это и рассчитывал Макаров.  
«Час — два они будут высаживаться и разгружаться, но все на берег с собой не потащат, — помнил Юрий слова командира. — На борту останется человек двадцать охраны, может, меньше. Шума не поднимать».  
Винтовки они бы с собой и не потащили — пока доберешься вплавь до баржи, десять раз сам утонешь. Ножи, крюки, гарпуны. Грязная мясницкая работа, но кто-то должен был ее сделать.

На деле им повезло, как и не мечтали: баржа бросила якорь ровнехонько у островка. В первые мгновения, когда грязно-коричневая железная туша замерла рядом, Юрка, откровенно говоря, забыл от страха, как дышать. Как они себя выдали? Но вниз грузно упал якорь, наверху, на палубе, началась суета, гомон, а старый матрос Матвей Захарченко, вцепившийся в траву рядом с Юркой, поднял голову и перекрестился.  
Они не знали, что готовится на берегу, и особо задумываться об этом было некогда. Баржа была рядом, добраться до нее можно было быстро и незаметно, но теперь они не видели, высадился десант на берег или нет. Решать, что делать, Юрке предстояло самому. Позже он только удивлялся, как им подфартило, словно что-то вело их по наитию свыше. 

Солнце вошло в самый зенит, Юрий ждал, когда на барже все стихнет, волна плескала о борт, а голоса, перекликающиеся на чужом языке, не смолкали. Наконец он дал сигнал своим и, стянув рубаху и сапоги, первым по-пластунски скользнул между низко склоненных ивовых ветвей и переплетенных над водой узловатых корней. Вода приняла его, легкий всплеск повторился за спиной. Через борт он перевалился почти беззвучно, но вода лилась с него ручьем и растекалась по доскам. Притаившись за ящиками, Юрий терпеливо ждал, когда подтянутся остальные. Черемисский охотничий нож лежал в ладони.

…Под пятками покачивалась липкая от крови, нагретая солнцем палуба. Юрий чувствовал, что во рту пересохло до хрипоты, грязная кора подсыхала на коже. Голова гудела — здоровый американец в каске приложил его головой об один деревянных ящиков. Вот так взял и легко отбросил, когда Юрка, прыгнув сверху, пытался всадить ему нож в загривок. Десантник еще бы и пристрелил его, но один из волгарей успел — трофейный револьвер он подобрал раньше.  
Совсем без шума не получилось, на палубе завязалась перестрелка. Семерых из маленького Юркиного отряда ранили, восьмой свалился за борт и так не выплыл, но баржа была взята. Они выполнили задание Макарова, и теперь, не обращая внимания на тошноту и черные точки перед глазами, Юрий всматривался в берег. Ребята стаскивали с мертвецов и примеряли крепкие американские сапоги.

 

Сосновка была деревней русской, не черемисской, старая деревянная церковь возвышалась над немудреными избами. Сельчане настолько привыкли, что чужие вооруженные люди могут появиться на улице, что почти не меняли своего привычного образа жизни. Только старухи в огородах неприветливо косились на чужаков из-за плетней.  
С высокого края, наверняка, было видать и баржу, и маленький островок посередь реки. Но Сосновка стояла дальше от осыпающихся песком берегов, ближе к жирным торфяным залежам, на которых хорошо наливались белые толстенькие муромские огурцы, цвели фиолетовым цветом крепкие картофельные стебли. Юрка хорошо представлял, как откормленные пришлые солдаты с недоуменным презрением поглядывают на деревянные избенки со слепыми окошками. Что им непонятная, темная, лесная жизнь — раздавить как муравья, да и только. 

Время от времени до баржи доносились одинокие резкие хлопки — выстрелы над волжскими просторами звучали далеко, но глухо, смазывались.  
«Не настоящая драка, так, — думал Юрка, стоя чуть ли не на цыпочках на высоких ящиках, чтобы разглядеть хоть что-то. — То ли наши подманивают, то ли наших».  
Солнце раскалило деревянную палубу, волгари принялись поливать ее водой, бросая за борт, а потом поднимая по веревкам звонкие ведра. Не успевшая застыть кровь из бурой растекалась розовой маргонцевой жижицей. Мутило от жары. Хотелось пить.

И вдруг бухнуло — Юрка невольно покачнулся. Бухнуло тяжело, сыто, глухо. На германской войне так ухала тяжелая артиллерия. Но в сосновых лесах неоткуда взяться «Большой Берте»… Над соснами взметнулось пламя, потом осело, словно раздумывая, а затем снова уверенно и жадно потянулось ввысь.  
Церковь, понял Юрий, кубарем скатываясь на палубу. Вот что так ухнуло — взорвали церковь. А там сельские — простые, не одобряющие ни белых, ни красных, мужики и бабы, ребятишки и старики… И что же Макаров? Как он позволил, чтобы американцы добрались до церкви?  
Слышались новые глухие взрывы.  
Холодная дрожь прошла по спине. Макаров бы не позволил.

Стараясь не тратить силы на бесполезные злые слезы, Юрка приказал спустить лодку и взял еще двоих на весла. Никто не спорил, узнать, что происходит в Сосновке и не пора ли тикать с захваченной баржи, не терпелось всем.  
— Сколько тебя ждать? — с хмурым неодобрением спросил старый матрос Матвей Захарченко.  
— Сигнал подам, два выстрела, — ответил Юрка. — Как только найду командира.  
«Живым или мертвым» произносить вслух не хотелось.

До берега добрались быстро, но каждую минуту Юрий ждал, что их начнут вот-вот обстреливать. Изо всех сил налегая на весла, он боялся обернуться — понимал, что деревня наверняка начала гореть, бой идет среди раскаленных от жара изб, в яблоневых садах и палисадниках с поникшими золотыми шарами.  
Высадились на горячий песок, упали на него и поползли к высокому, нависшему над рекой краю, за который цеплялись корнями молодые сосенки. Запах гари Юрка чуял так же ясно, как запах собственной пропотевшей рубахи.  
Выстрелы не смолкали.

Густой сизый дым, треск огня, стрекот винтовок — от всего этого горечь комком застыла в горле. Юрка пробирался по улице, от дома к дому, стараясь пересчитать, сколько своих успел увидеть. Макарову, если жив, пригодится.  
Если жив, снова невпопад подумал Юрка и помотал головой, отгоняя дурные мысли.

Неподалеку от пылающего остова церкви посреди разоренного сада бродили какие-то люди. Черные, в копоти, похожие на обгорелых мертвецов. Юрка сразу не понял, что они делали — потом сообразил: искали среди тел, кто живой, кто мертвый. Живых — добивали.

Мертвых было много, Юрка не знал, куда ступить. Песчаная форма американского десанта. Обгорелый ситец. Не видеть бы, но глаз цеплялся за развороченные животы, задранные юбки, окровавленные детские пятки. 

— Володька, — тихо позвал он не по уставу. Один из обгорелых черных людей услышал, повернул голову.

Он шел прямо на Юрия — со страшной белозубой усмешкой, взрезавшей темное от копоти лицо. Всклокоченные черные волосы, мокрые от пота, были жесткими, как шерсть на загривке матерого волка.

Макаров подошел, крепко и безмолвно вцепился ординарцу в плечо. Всегда говорливый, насмешливо-ласковый, он вдруг по-звериному потерял дар речи. В его глазах Юрка видел тьму, безумие, смерть.  
— Ничего, ничего, — прошептал Юрка, так же крепко держа Макарова за плечи. — Это все пустое.  
Он начал ясно понимать, о чем накануне шептались Макаров и Петрич, зачем Макаров отправил его, именно его, своего «оруженосца», захватить баржу. И почему тела мертвых американских десантников лежат бок о бок с сосновскими бабами и ребятишками.  
«Что же ты мне ни на толику не доверяешь, сука,— с острой обидой подумал Юрий. — Не заслужил, да?».  
Но даже сквозь эту колкую горькую обиду он знал, что дело не в доверии — совсем в другом, от чего Макаров по-своему пытался его уберечь.  
— Берег наш, мы отстояли его, у нас есть оружие и припасы, — продолжал шептать Юрка, понимая, что вряд ли Макаров сейчас его слышит. — Мы защитили наш берег…  
— Я пристрелил Бородина, — прервал его Макаров севшим голосом. Помолчав, он встряхнулся, тьма залегла на дно глаз. — Он был шпионом, американской блядью, хотел сдать нас… Прямо в лицо, вот так, — Макаров сделал жест пальцами, показывая, как именно он застрелил связиста.  
«Ты спятил, Володька!» — чуть не заорал Юрка, но вслух ответил: — Мы победили. Все как надо. И, — он помедлил, завороженный шальным взглядом своего командира, — не отсылай меня больше. Я с тобой.

Я с тобой.

Юрий продолжал держать Макарова за плечи, а тот привычно положил ладонь на его загривок, заставляя склонить голову.  
Дыхание в дыхание.

Может быть, этого хватит, чтобы отступили и тьма, и безумие, и смерть.


End file.
